poison of doom
by pokmin100
Summary: when gourry is poisoned how do you save him?


"goury i'm gonna kill you for for eating the last pieace of dragon meat" yelled an enraged lina about kill anyone who comes in sight.  
  
"but lina lina you know i get hungry on long trips."goury said in fear  
  
lina grew calm and took out some salt and made a powder circle and yelled  
  
'EXPLOSION ARRAY"   
  
the circle exploded and blew goury 200 feet deep into the forest  
  
"well better go get him" lina said  
  
followd by amelia and zelgoddes they venture into the forrest and being attacked by the ocasional bandit  
  
"you'll never get past me." the bandit said"  
  
justthen the sky grew dark and lina canted the dragon slave  
  
"amelia sound the alarm" said zelgoddes  
  
amelia responded by pulling out an amplifiere and yelling into it  
  
"atention everyone in the area please leave the area as lina is about to use th all powerful dragon slave attack we think and have a great day"  
  
just then about 1 million people run out of the forrest as lina finishes the chant  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE"  
  
a huge explosion about 2 miles radius from where it hit hit the bandit. when the smoke cleard the bandit was noyhing but a pile of ash still alive and yelling at lina. the group progressed into the forrest and found gourry munching on the dragon meat he took earlier.  
  
"i told you he took it and he said he was hungry. gourry your going to get it know"said lina  
  
"wait lina theres plenty more where that came from. this is fresh dragon. i found it when i landed killed it and cooked it and it taste great" said gourry  
  
lina was so excited she went over to take a bite then stoped.  
  
"did you say you just cooked it?"said lina  
  
"yeah. why, is it cold? just use a flame arrow that should heat it up" said gourry  
  
"your an idiot gourry arent you.DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE TO COOK DRAGON MEAT FOR SIX MONTHS TO GET RID OF THE POISEN. ALL THE DRAGON MEAT YOU ATE IS ANOUGH POISEN TO POISEN A HOLE CITY!!!." said lina  
  
"oh is that right. then how come nothings happend to me yet?" gourry said  
  
according to this handbook the poisen will take effect tomarro at exactly 5:00 pm. taking only 1 minute to kill its victum." xellos said appearing out of nowhere  
  
at thatt lina grabed xellos threw him over her head and shot a small dragon slave at him.  
  
"how many time sdo i have to say quit doing that" said lina  
  
"not enough lina, not enough."xellos said   
  
"well this is a problem i don't know of any cure spell that rids of dragon poisen"lina said  
  
"thats because there is no cure spell for it lina"xellos said  
  
"what did you say xellos"lina said grabing xellos at his coller  
  
"what I said was know spell but an ancient herb called ratoryos that is protected by a heard oh dragons so that as punish ment for eating a dragon you will die and if you did manage to get the herb you need to boil it for one hour to bring its healing power out."said xellos  
  
"so where is this place xell?"lina said  
  
"with our luck it would probibly be on the other side of the planet" zelgoddes said  
  
"actullly your standing on it. move zel"xellos said  
  
zel moved and xellos revield a trap door under the ground  
  
" and no one but you knew?"said lina  
  
"we'll me and the dragons that is cause you see the only reason i'm a monster is them. when the poisen kills you you come back to life as a monster."  
  
"well we better get going" lina said annoyingly  
  
as they go through the trap door a hologram appears by them and speeks  
  
"hello travalers i am miya. i will be your guide through the chamber of trials."miya said  
  
"i thought they diddn't wan't us to get the herb?" gourry said  
  
"they don't. but no one may be allowd to enter without me. they are honorable creatures and will not turn down a good chalenge only those who make it through the chamber of trials."miya said  
  
"so how hard can it be?" lina said  
  
they advanced down the steps and came across there first obstikle  
magic saws were sticking out of the wall compleetely blocking their path  
  
"you must through these saws. the only way to stop them is with rocks but you are forbidden to break the wall or use a spell." miya said  
  
the team looked at zelgoddes  
  
"what, i don't have an idea."zel said  
  
"gourry you know what to do"  
  
with that gourry picked up zel and ran through the saws with him breaking each one  
  
  
"my acking head"said zel   
  
"well you made it past the first test, 2 more to go"miya exclaimed  
  
"whats next"lina said   
  
they continued down until they came to a room of fire  
  
"same rules you must make it accross" miya said  
  
"well, well. it just so happens i have this in my bag" xellos said  
  
he pulled out a bottle of water  
  
"xellos, i don't think its enough"lina said  
  
"ah but this the water of mourning. when open the bottle..."xellos stoped  
  
when he opened the bottle a cloud came out and put out the fire  
  
"way to go xell!!" everyone including xellos said  
  
"well that was different but not against the rules. shall we continue"miya said  
  
they were leaded to a room of mirrors  
  
"here you will fight mirror images of yourselfs"  
  
"oh boy"lina groaned  
  
"here they come"miya said  
  
5 warriors apeard from each mirror  
  
"lets fight our copys so we don't get mixed up"lina said  
  
linas copy came up to here and ran away in fear as with zels  
  
"huh"lina and zel said  
  
"they were your exact opposites so i guess they were as scared as you are brave."miya said  
  
amelias was easy to beat because it was as evil as she was good she was confused by all of amelias justice talk.  
  
"justice will provail!" amelia yelled as her copy was knocked out by her words  
  
xellos was was a bit tough as the were exactly the sme as xellos was neutral  
  
"you are good, very good. but i'm better." xellos yelled xellos as he hit his copy to the ground"jin, pay the man"  
  
gourry was locked in a battle of wits(dumb vs smart) with his clone who is very smart but with gourry he knew that his sword would do the talking but his clone was to civvilized and refused to fight gourry knocked him out with his fist  
  
"that was weird."  
  
"you have done well warriors, you may enter the room of the herb"  
  
as they enterd the room they found out their battle wouldn't be so tough because they were fighting old geezzer dragons  
  
"you are the first to make it here in 1,000,000 years. we are to old to fight please take some herb and leave us be." an old dragon said  
  
"we'dd hate to leave you with nothing" amelia said  
  
"if you could find us a source of water that would be nice"  
  
"ah and i have two full bottles, and i could get more so you can have them." xellos said  
  
" you may be a monster but you'll always be on our friend list 


End file.
